A. Technical Field
This document relates to a garment deodorant stain protector and a method of using the same.
B. Background
Some conventional devices exist that try and solve the problem of under-arm perspiration and its unsightliness and damage to clothing. However, overlooked by these conventional products is the need to protect clothing (for example, tight, pullover, and dark colored clothing) from deodorant stains/marks while a person is dressing himself/herself.